


A Condition

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord certainly had Lucius Malfoy emasculated in more ways than the obvious: he has a <i>condition</i> he wants to be cured of--and for that he needs Severus' guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Condition

'How do you do it?'

Severus opened one eye at the sound of his friend's voice. He didn't feel truly awake, half asleep as he was in the heavy arm chair. The room was warm; the fireplace was roaring, flames playing with the darkness and the shadows in Severus' dingy living room. He stretched, slightly stiff; his right shoulder sore from being pressed in an awkward angle against the old chair that urgently needed upholstering. 'Do what?' he asked, holding back a yawn. He turned his head, looking at Lucius Malfoy who sat in the opposite chair; a precise copy of the one Severus was sitting in, holes and loose springs and all.

Lucius seemed to hesitate for a moment before he straightened up, pulling himself out of the chronic slouch he had adapted. He looked Severus in the eye. 'Masturbate,' he said unflinchingly, strangely like his old self; the old Lucius, the one who did not exist any longer. War had seen to that. It was a blessing, of course, that the Dark Lord, too, was no more.

Severus' sleepy eyes widened in surprise before they once more found their usual narrow form; a sinister glare into the darkness. 'Masturbate?' he said, unable to sound unsurprised. He blinked, rubbing his nose, as if to have something to do other than to reply to the question. This was certainly a thing you didn't hear every day: Lucius bloody Malfoy enquiring about masturbation techniques. Severus was, to say it mildly, flabbergasted.

'Yes.' Lucius still looked like the Lucius he used to be, the Lucius who existed before Voldemort decided to make him his whipping boy. 'I presume that you know what it is, Severus, masturbation? Or perhaps I have overestimated your abilities for human interaction?'

'Having an intimate and rather brief relationship with one's left hand can hardly be called _human interaction_ ', Severus snapped. 'But if you must know, I do know.'

'Do you now?' Lucius' smile was brief, rare, gone in a second. 'Good to know. Left hand, right?'

'Have you been on the cooking sherry again?' Severus viewed Lucius with some suspicion before he shook his head. Of course Lucius wasn't prone to drinking, but he was indeed acting peculiarly. 'What's the matter with you?'

Then Lucius blushed. Obviously this was a night of surprises. It was merely a slight rose colour on the pale cheeks, barely visible in the light from the fire. But a blush it was.

'I-' Lucius began, then stopped himself, pausing for a few seconds before he continued. 'I have... a _condition_.'

The dry leather creaked as Severus moved in the chair, leaning forward to take a closer look at his friend. 'A condition?' Severus wasn't exactly stupid, and despite his relative inexperience, he had quite a precise idea of what kind of condition it could be. Severus, however, didn't care for Lucius' games. Straight to the point, then. 'Can't get it up with the missus, is that it?' he said, not caring about Lucius' potentially wounded sensibilities.

'Now you are cruel.' Lucius' nose wrinkled in disgust or arrogance. 'It is not Narcissa's fault.'

'I take that as a _yes_.' Severus raised an eyebrow.

'She lost... interest,' Lucius volunteered. 'Not the man I used to be, she says.' He sighed. 'Can't compare to a young Quidditch-player.'

Severus nodded. What else could he do? The Dark Lord certainly had Lucius Malfoy emasculated in more ways than the obvious: stealing his wand, his power, his dignity. Severus looked searchingly at his friend. The eyes were tired and deep lines marred the formerly so beautiful face. Without looking away, Severus found that there was beauty in this slowly progressing decay too: an obscure beauty, one the slick, smart Lucius Malfoy had never had.

Their eyes met. There were traces of surprised curiosity in Lucius' eyes; one that had not been there before, a curiosity that Severus suspected was mirrored in his own face, in the way he calmly let his gaze rest upon his friend's weary appearance. 'As for interest,' Severus said softly, 'perhaps her priorities changed. Or was it yours?'

'Mine?' There is honest confusion in Lucius' tone. 'But I-'

'-wanted to know how I masturbate. I assume you didn't ask just to make me uncomfortable.' Severus suppressed a need to reach out, to touch Lucius, just a simple, single touch; a brush of callused fingertips against the pale face.

Lucius looked away as if he was thinking. 'I did not try to make you feel...' He moved again, once more meeting Severus' scrutinizing look. This time there was no hesitating, no averted eyes. He shifted in his seat, his silken robe whispering little expensive, ghostly sounds in the dark as he moved to sit on the edge. 'I do want to know. To see if-'

'To _see_?' Severus' sense of adventure was truly awakened. Although he appreciated the peace that came with the end of the war, Severus found said peace slightly boring. Perhaps Lucius would provide sufficient distraction? Because Severus saw too--it felt as if it was impossible to look away from the man sitting so close to him, as if there was all the time in the world to map out and observe this sudden change. Lucius' eyes were shining. The golden flames in the fireplace provided them with a warmth that Severus knew they did not possess. But Lucius was not a cold man, despite his eye colour.

'See?' Lucius repeated. 'Not exactly what I had in mi-' He stopped himself. 'You are too clever to fall for that,' he said softly. 'And you are right,' he admitted uncharacteristically honest, 'Teach me.'

For once, Lucius looked _alive_ , interested, passionate. It had been a long time since Severus had seen him as anything but a broken man, so who would Severus be to deny Lucius healing? 'It's beyond me why you think I am such an authority on that area,' Severus said, 'but I am at your assistance.' As if he hadn't been for the last forty years. Only this time there seemed to be something very rewarding in it for Severus, too. Something new, exciting. Something so very alluring.

'Severus...' Lucius' voice resembled the whisper of silk and cashmere over dry leather, soft and rough at the same time.

This time Severus did not hold back. He reached out, exiling the empty space between them with a touch; the back of his hand laid quietly against Lucius' cheek. 'Yeah,' he just agreed, forgetting his insecurities, his inexperience. 'I'll show you.' He exhaled, determined not to let his shyness take over. Leaning back in the chair, he pulled his robe open, almost roughly, imagining as he had done before, that someone--Lucius, perhaps--did this to him. He closed his eyes. It was Lucius who did this to him; beautiful, untouchable Lucius; dominant, rough, arrogant Lucius. Severus made a sound deep in his throat, a sound of desire and need. He scratched his nipples into hard little nubs, rubbing and pinching them, in his mind seeing Lucius' elegant fingers instead of his own.

Another sound, one that Severus hadn't made, made him open his eyes again.

'Good Lord,' Lucius groaned, his mouth half open, as if it was hard for him to breathe.

There was such hunger in the way Lucius watched Severus' actions that he could do nothing but to still that need. He leaned forward a bit, pulling his robe up to reveal his naked legs. With the robe pooling around his waist, he slid his hands up the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs wide before he cupped his bollocks; a firm grip, stretching the cotton pants tightly over his groin. With a moan, Severus looked at the man in front of him. 'Like this,' Severus whispered, playing with himself; white, thin hands on black cotton pants, scratching, squeezing, massaging.

Lucius licked his lips again. 'You're hard.'

'Impressive deductive abilities, Lucius.' Severus pushed his pants down a bit, sliding two fingers down his cock. Yes, he was hard; he was aroused by the way Lucius just _looked_ at him, and he wanted more of this particular form of appreciation. He leaned back, thrusting his hips forward, showing off as he pushed his pants further down, revealing everything to Lucius. 'Because of you,' Severus admitted, caressing himself roughly. 'You like what you see?'

Lucius' voice was hoarse when he replied. 'Indeed.' He made a movement, as if he wanted more than just to watch Severus.

Lucius was leaning so close now that Severus could smell his exclusive after shave, the scent of shampoo, the slight smell of arousal. It encouraged Severus to be even more bold. His shyness vanished; there was just this new, magnetic attraction, only the electrifying tension sparkling in the short, empty distance between them. He got rid of the restraining pants with a move of a hand, the thought of a spell; spreading his legs even wider, hooking them over the chair's armrests. 'So you want me to teach you how it feels? How I feel when I think of a man fucking me?' Severus pulled his cock hard, before he rubbed his fingertips over his exposed arsehole. It twitched under his touch, and he pushed his cheeks apart a bit, opening himself to Lucius. 'Of _you_ fucking me?'

The half-choked sound Lucius made was a more than adequate reply.

'And your _condition_?' Severus breathed heavily, throatily, before he whispered a spell, leaving his hole relaxed and glistening with moisture. 'Any better? Do you need me to show you how I like to thrust four fingers into my arse, imagining how somebody fucks me hard and long, making me come only on his cock?' Severus watched Lucius through heavy eyelids. Lucius' cheeks were once more rose-coloured with arousal and embarrassment. Success! Severus slid two fingers inside, moving his hips back and forth as he fucked himself on his own hand. 'Or do I need to teach you the pleasure of lying exhausted, smeared with come, with come dripping from your widened arsehole?'

'Sev... _oh_... rus.' Lucius' condition was clearly improving. Lucius licked his lips wet before he groaned, muttering something that sounded like _fuck you, Severus_ and cupped himself with both hands through the robe.

'Your turn,' Severus demanded. 'Show me.'

Obviously enamoured with his cock's returning abilities, Lucius did not hesitate or show any signs of the shyness that Severus sometimes felt. Watching the man that had once been his friend, Severus felt his arousal surge as Lucius, robe half-way unbuttoned, revealed the marvellous and now very hard cock between his naked legs. 'Oh, Merlin,' Severus sighed, pushing yet another finger inside himself. He _wanted_ that cock. He wanted Lucius to fuck him hard with it, until they were both exhausted and satisfied. Lucius sent Severus a similarly hungry look, however rather smug.

'Perhaps you were right, Severus,' Lucius admitted, as his hand worked on his cock: slow, rough strokes, like the ones Severus had used on himself earlier. 'My priorities do indeed seem to have changed.' Lucius smiled arrogantly. 'How am I doing, Professor?' he moaned, using his other hand to pinch a nipple, something that made Lucius close his eyes in pleasure.

Severus sank. 'Fine,' he managed, so aroused that his ability to think was rapidly decreasing, 'I have certainly taught less talented students.' Severus pushed a fourth finger inside himself, widening his hole as much as possible. That marvellous cock... Severus wanted it inside him, now, wanted Lucius' body over his own, between his legs. 'Ready for the final test?'

'If it means what I think it means, then, by God, yes!' Lucius reached out, touching the spot where Severus' fingers disappeared into his body. 'This... is,' Lucius whispered softly, 'the most alluring thing I have ever seen.'

Severus jerked; the touch of Lucius' cool fingertips felt so good. 'Lucius...' Suddenly doubt and insecurity overwhelmed Severus. What were they doing? How had he allowed himself to be caught in this situation? Why did he need Lucius so much? Why did it feel so good, so bloody _right_? 'What are we-' he began, hesitating as Lucius moved again, his body on top of him before he could react.

'Changing our priorities as you suggested,' Lucius murmured, his lips close to Severus' ear. A kiss was pressed to his neck before Lucius spoke again. 'I like the prospect very much, but I am a determined and steadfast man. Once changed, I do not wish to give them up. I am very stubborn that way.' He wrapped his hand around Severus' fingers, clearly wanting him to remove them. 'I want you, Severus. _You_.' He pushed one arm under Severus' leg, pulling him down a bit. 'Let me become...' Lucius leaned in, hesitating but an instant before he kissed Severus lightly on the lips. 'Let me become another man, with other needs. I do not wish to be the man I once were.'

Lips moved so close to Severus' mouth that he could do nothing but to kiss them back. The kiss deepened; Lucius' tongue was thrust inside, moving, exploring so deliciously that Severus really didn't remember why he had any doubt that this could--would--work out well. Fighting himself and Lucius' desire to regain control, Severus reached down to grab Lucius' erection, pulling him closer--carefully, but assertively. 'Put it in me,' he demanded. 'Fuck me.' He guided Lucius to his oil-smeared opening, thrusting upwards, as if to welcome Lucius inside.

And Severus showed Lucius. He showed him what he liked, directing their rhythm. He taught him with deep moans how to thrust, how to move, how to enjoy and endure, how to take them both to a place where inexperience and _conditions_ did no longer matter. There was only pleasure. Severus wanted to close his eyes, but could not. Lucius' beautiful face over his was enchanting; the expression of joy and desire in his friend's eyes was hypnotising and almost as arousing as the thick cock that moved in and out, fitting perfectly into Severus' body. 

The creaking chair, the smell of leather and dust and sweat, the fire which seemed to roar higher and hotter all stood clear in Severus' mind, as if time had slowed so they could both cherish this, their first time together. With his arms around Lucius' neck, Severus kissed his lover wetly, only to feel Lucius stiffen before he moaned and pushed inside Severus a few times, so hard the chair almost gave up being a chair. Severus rubbed himself against Lucius' stomach, helping himself the last bit of the way before he, too, came, spurting come over himself and on Lucius' half-naked torso.

Gasping for air, Lucius kissed Severus again, slowly and thoroughly. 'I think I'm better now,' he said, smiling as he withdrew, 'but I expected nothing less with such a perfect teacher.' His expression changed, and he looked very serious. 'Unfortunately I insist that you will continue this kind of counselling,' Lucius whispered. 'We have to make certain there aren't any relapses. This could take _years_. Decades. I want to be sure that I truly am cured of my former condition.'

Severus returned the smile with one of his own--a rare, but happy smile. He realised that he had just lost a friend and found himself a lover. 'But hopefully not in this chair every time,' he said, since his body decided to remind him of exactly how sore his shoulder was.

'No,' Lucius laughed. 'We're too old for that. I am sure that my er- lessons will be just as well-received in a more comfortable setting. Perhaps we should retire to your bed for a second lesson?'

'Please,' Severus said. 'Oh, yes, please.'


End file.
